


Lost and Found

by sadreamer



Category: SHINee
Genre: Comedy, Drama, Hybrids, M/M, Mpreg, Romance, Slice of Life, What Have I Done
Language: Български език
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-12 02:40:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4462268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadreamer/pseuds/sadreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Кибум бе свикнал да се бори сам с живота. Грижеше за синът си и управляваше малкия си, нелегален бизнес, който осигуряваше подслона и прехраната на двама им. Но когато Джонгхьон, бездомен хибрид, нахлува в живота им, всичко се обръща с краката нагоре.  На Кибум ще му се наложи, да се изправи пред някои тежки истини и   най - накрая да признае, че губеше Йонгджин бавно, но сигурно. И за всичко е виновен, този проклет Джонгхьон.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 01;

Джонгхьон се събуди от гръм на светкавица, която проряза посивялото небе над него, изчезвайки също толкова бързо, колкото и се беше появила. Беше въпрос на минути, ако не и на секунди, да завали и хибридът знаеше, че трябва се изправи от скътаната пейка и да си намери някой по - сигурно местенце. Нямаше нищо против малко дъждец, но дрехите, които носеше в момента, бяха и единствените, които имаше и изсушаването им после, щеше да е болка в задника.

Изправи се и протегна ръце, разтягайки схванатите си мускули, чувайки се как изчаткват по местата си. Пухкавите му, кафяви уши трепнаха, долавяйки виковете на деца, които играеха на бейзболното игрище, малко по - надолу по алеята, изглежда без да се притесняват, че небесата скоро ще се изсипят върху тях.

Потискайки поредната прозявка, Джонгхьон преметна краката си ловко от пейката към земята и скочи изправен, широка усмивка, появявайки се на лицето му. Нямаше дом, нямаше пари и умираше от глад, но затова пък имаше предчувствието, че нещо хубаво ще се случи днес.

Може би, най - накрая щеше да намери място, където да се изкъпе.

Коремът му изкъркори и Джонгхьон се намръщи, потърквайки го с дясната си длан.

– Изтрай още малко – промърмори укорително.

Време беше за закуска.

Новата гръмотевица разсече небето и това накара хибрида да забърза крачките, минавайки по заобиколния път, който по - скоро беше пътечка между подрязаните храсти и ниските борове. Опитът го беше научил, че повечето хора, не обичаха да виждат как бездомни хибриди се разхождат наоколо, затова трябваше да внимава много. Идентификационния номер от вътрешната страна на китката бе почти изтрит и ако грешния човек, забележеше това, резултатите нямаше да са много добри за Джонгхьон.

Предпочиташе да се хвърли от мост, пред това да се върне отново в Приюта.

Най - накрая, стигна до края на парка и пристъпи на асфалтирана улица. Някакъв мъж, облечен в строг, черен бизнес костюм му хвърли отвратен поглед и Джонгхьон побърза да пресече на отсрещната страна, огромната табела с пиле на нея, позната и успокояваща. Слава Богу, нямаше много пешеходци и стигна до заведението на Джинки без повече инциденти. Подмина главния вход и се шмугна в алеята зад ресторанта за бързо хранене, където цареше вечен полу - мрак, днес още по - тъмно, заради облачното време. Подмина зелените казани и спря пред двойка метални врати, колебаейки се за момент, преди да почука на една от тях, надявайки се, че ще има кой да го чуе.

Едното крило се открехна почти веднага.

Знаеше си, че днеска ще е хубав ден.

– Джонг! – възкликна Джинки и милата му усмивка, както винаги успя да сгрее сърцето на хибрида. Вярата му в хората беше толкова малка, че на практика почти не съществуваше, но Джинки беше изключение. – Помислих си, че няма да дойдеш вече.

– И да пропусна пилешките ти крилца? – възкликна драматично Джонгхьон, хващайки се за сърцето. Опашката му се мяташе лудо зад него. – По скоро, ще призная, че Майли Сайръс ми е любимата певица.

Джинки се засмя и поклати глава, протягайки ръка, за да погали тъмните кичури на Джонгхьон, които бяха сплъстени от мръсотия, но младия готвач, изглежда не се интересуваше от това. Джонгхьон премигна, въздишка на удоволствие, изплъзвайки се от устните му, опашката му, започвайки се мята още по - буйно. Беше кучешки хибрид и като такъв, обожаваше да го галят. Това му се беше случвало толкова рядко, единствения друг човек, който го беше правил, едно малко момиченце, чието име така и не беше научил, но което бе обикнал с цялата сила на невинното си сърце. Лошото при хибридите бе, че тя бяха създадени да обичат безвъзмездно и именно в тази любов към хората, се криеше тяхната жестока орисия.

– Добре ли си? – попита загрижено Джинки, дръпвайки ръката си и Джонгхьон се сепна, осъзнавайки, че лицето му сигурно бе отразило мрачните му мисли. – Съжалявам, ако ти е станало некомфортно. Понякога върша неща без да се замислям.

Страхотна работа си, Джонгхьон. Защо да не отблъснеш и единствения човек, който всъщност наистина се отнася добре към теб!

– Не! Имам предвид да! Ох – въздъхна хибрида, издувайки бузи, раздразнен от самия себе си. – Нямам нищо против да ме докосваш.

Лицето на Джинки лумна в червено, което по някакъв странен начин си акомпанираше приятно с тъмно кестенявата му коса, изпъквайки по - ясно на фона на бялата престилка, която носеше.

– Нямах предвид по този начин – побърза да допълни бързо Джонгхьон, чудейки се бегло, колко още по - дълбоко може да се закопае. – Имах предвид по съвсем нормален, невинен и лишен от всякакъв сексуален контекст начин и моля те, нека се престорим, че не съм казал нищо.

Джинки избухна в смях и очите му почти изчезнаха. Джонгхьон можеше да се закълне, че тази усмивка беше ярка като слънцето и топлеше не по - малко от него.

– Чакай тук. Ей сега идвам – каза човекът и го потупа привързано по главата, след което изчезна зад железните врати.

Джонгхьон се облегна на тухлената стена и кръстоса ръце пред гърдите си, хвърляйки поглед нагоре, където един малък процеп от небето се виждаше. Дано да успееше да стигнеше до мостчето, преди да е заваляло.

Три, четири минути по - късно, Джинки се върна, носейки торбичка с няколко бели, картонени кутийки в нея. Торбичката се бе запотила от вътрешната страна, което означаваше, че храната е топла.

– Вчера останаха доста неща и реших да ти сложа от всичко по - малко – каза му Джинки, подавайки му торбичката. Джонгхьон я пое, благодарност и малка доза унижение, бушувайки в гърдите му. – Потоплени са.

– Благодаря – промърмори хибрида, насилвайки се да погледне човека в очите. Най - малкото това му дължеше.

– Знаеш, че няма за какво, нали? – усмихна му се нежно Джинки и Джонгхьон не можа да не отговори на тази усмивка, опашката му удряйки се в горната част на бедрата му.

– Естествено, че има. Някой ден, ще ти върна всичкото добро, което си направил за мен – обеща тържествено хибрида, очите му грейнали решително.  
– Сигурен съм – кимна Джинки.

– Трябва да тръгвам. Ще е добре да се прибера, преди да е заваляло. Отново ти благодаря – поклони се леко Джонгхьон, премествайки торбичката си в лявата си ръка. 

– Наистина няма нужда… – започна Джинки, но после се отказа примерено. – Върви. И утре те чакам, окей?

– Окей – кимна щастливо Джонгхьон и махна за последно с ръка, след което се обърна, поемайки обратно по пътя за парка, който неусетно бе станал негова територия.

Беше стигнал почти до края на алеята, когато гласа на Джинки го спря.

– Джонг!

– Да? – обърна се Джонгхьон любопитно.

– Наистина имаш къде да се скриеш, нали? – попита Джинки сериозно, веждите му свъсени.

Джонгхьон премигна. Мразеше лъжата и изобщо не го биваше в нея, но и нямаше как да каже на Джинки истината.

– Разбира се – каза възможно най - спокойно, радвайки се, че един от друг ги делеше солидно разстояние. – Съжалявам, но наистина трябва да тръгвам.

Без да чака отговора на Джинки, Джонгхьон излезе на главната улица, едва не се сблъсквайки с двойка жени, които възкликнаха възмутено, приемайки с присмех и досада смутените му извинения. Остатъка от пътя беше навел глава надолу, избягвайки любопитните очи. Свободно успя да си поеме въздух, едва когато се върна в сигурността на парка, който познаваше като петте пръста на ръката си. Беше на няколко метра от моста, когато паднаха първите, тежки капки и едва скрил се под солидната конструкция, вече валеше като из ведро.

Джонгхьон се седна на пясъчната земя, намествайки се плътно до стената и отвори торбичката, изкарвайки една от кутиите. Повдигна капачето и устата му се напълни със слюнка, оглеждайки парченцата месо в собствен сос. Нямаше вилица – а и дори и да имаше, Джонгхьон не си падаше много по приборите за хранене – затова взе едно парченце и го пъхна в устата си. Изхъмка щастливо, богатия вкус, разливайки се в устата му и едва изял първата си хапката си, си взе второ, дъвчейки яростно.

Мирисът на дъжд се смеси с този на зеленина и Джонгхьон остана под моста дълго време, ядейки храната, която Джинки му беше дал, гледайки балончета, които капките създаваха на повърхността на малката рекичка. Веселото му настроение бавно се замени с меланхолия и в тъмнокафявите му очи блесна самотата, стара негова познайница.

 

***

 

Нямаше часовник, затова не можеше да е сигурен, колкото точно време беше спал, но когато отвори очи, дъждът беше спрял и слънцето печеше, правейки сянката под мостчето, толкова по приятна. Джонгхьон премигна, чудейки се какво го беше събудила, премлясвайки с пресъхналата си уста. Умираше от жажда, но чешмичката, от която обикновено си набавяше вода беше чак в другия край на парка. А пясъкът беше толкова мек и удобен, приел формата на тялото му.  
Щеше да отиде по - късно, дрямката бе на първо място, реши, ушите му трепвайки.

Едва беше затворил очи, когато чу стъпките.

Изправи се бързо и се вторачи в слабата фигурка, която стоеше в подножието на моста.

Беше момче, на не повече от тринадесет, четиринадесет години. Дори да не беше видял кръвта, която се стичаше от лявата му ноздра, Джонгхьон щеше да я подуши, заедно със страха, който се изливаше на талази от тялото на момчето, което се тресеше цялото. Никой от двамата не беше казал и дума, вторачени подозрително един в друг.

В далечината се чуха викове и очите на момчето се разшириха ужасено, обръщайки се назад, за да погледне. Беше очевидно, че бяга от някого и въпреки че си беше обещал, че ще общува с хората само когато беше крайно необходимо, Джонгхьон не можеше да обърне гръб на едно дете. С присъщата му пъргавина, той се приближи до момчето и използвайки това, че то все още гледа нагоре, го издърпа навътре, прикривайки устата му с ръка.

Точно навреме.

Момчето започна да се мята, опитвайки се да се освободи, издавайки заглушени звуци, но хватката на Джонгхьон беше здрава и той ги придвижи към средата, там, където спеше до преди малко. Клекна долу, принуждавайки и момчето да направи същото, ушите му наострени.

Имаше някой на моста.

– Някъде тук е.

– Мисля, че го видях да завива в тази посока.

– Мисленето никога не ти е било силата, Йо.

– Млъквай. Ти върви надясно, аз ще съм наляво.

– Знаеш ли, писна ми да ме командваш. Това, че си се родил пет секунди по - рано, не означава нищо.

Джонгхьон слушаше напрегнато, докато стъпките отгоре се отдалечаваха, отнасяйки и разговора. Момчето бе спряло да се дърпа и се бе отпуснало съвсем, може би разбрало, че Джонгхьон просто се опитва да му помогне.

– Сега ще си махна ръката и ти няма да викаш, нали? – прошепна хибрида и момчето кимна ентусиазирано. Джонгхьон отдръпна дланта си и отпусна хватката си около раменете му, позволявайки му да се обърне към него.

Толкова от близо, красотата на момчето беше поразяваща и дори разбития нос и цепнатата устна, не можеха да скрият това. Имаше светлокестенява коса, която падаше върху лицето му в разбъркани кичури. Двойка големи, черни очи изписани с гъсти мигли. Изящен нос и малки, сърцевидни устни, долната вече подпухнала от удара, който беше поела. Крехко тяло, облечено със синя униформа, която сякаш му бе поне с един размер по - голяма, което още повече допълваше невинния му вид

Джонгхьон се намръщи.

Не разбираше, защо някой би искал да нарани това момче. Та той приличаше на ангел. Естествено, жестокостта бе заровена дълбоко в природата на хората.  
– Ти си хибрид – проговори най - накрая момчето и гласът му бе тих и едва доловим и нещо подсказваше на Джонгхьон, че той си говори по принцип така.

– Да – киман Джонгхьон, защото не виждаше причина, поради която да отрича очевидното. Облегна се напълно назад и опъна единия си крак, другия оставяйки изправен, подпирайки ръката си на него. – Името ми е

Джонгхьон.

Не знаеше защо си каза името. Момчето можеше и да изглежда като ангел, но това не означаваше, че няма да го докладва. И тогава щеше да му се наложи да си търси ново място и това, ако успееше да избяга от патрула.

– Йонгджин – промърмори момчето, за голяма изненада на Джонгхьон, който не беше очаквал представяне в отговор. – Благодаря.

Ченето на младия хибрид едва не удари подът.

Човек му благодареше. Човек благодареше на него.

– Ако не ме беше издърпал, сигурно щяха да ме хванат – продължи Йонгджин, очевидно не забелязвайки каква реакция предизвикаха думите му, твърде зает със собственото си неудобство, ръцете му заровени в пясъкът, с който си играеше разсеяно. – Утре училището ще е забава.

– Защо те гонеха? – не може да спре любопитството си Джонгхьон и Йонгджин повдигна рамене, което можеше да означава всичко или нищо. – Те са ти причинили това на лицето ти, нали?

– Не е за първи път – усмихна се горчиво Йонгджин и това глождещо чувство в стомаха на Джонгхьон стана по - силно. Едно дете не трябваше да се усмихва по този начин. – Съжалявам, ако въпросът ми е груб, но тук ли живееш?

Джонгхьон се поколеба за част от секундата, след което кимна отсечено. Какво пък. Хлапето и без това вече знаеше прекалено много.

– Идентификационният ти номер – каза изведнъж момчето и Джонгхьон изтръпна, прибирайки ръката си към себе си, но вече беше твърде късно. – Почти изтрит е.

Джонгхьон се изправи и момчето го погледна объркано.

– Ако наистина си благодарен – каза треперещо хибрида. – Няма да кажеш на никой, какво си видял.

След тези думи, той се обърна и понечи да тръгне напред, само за да спре, когато усети, леко дръпване в долната част на разкопаното си яке. Извъртя глава назад и срещна изненадващо непоклатимия поглед на Йонгджин, който го гледаше сериозно.

– Няма да кажа – проговори момчето и беше глупаво, но в този момент Джонгхьон му повярва, обръщайки се изцяло към него. – Мога ли да остана малко при теб?

На лицето на Джонгхьон се появи широка усмивка и той започна да върти опашка, тупвайки на пясъка, сядайки по турски.

– Моят дом е и твоят дом – заяви той тържествено и двамата избухнаха в смях, все още неловки един към друг, но обещанието, за едно крехко приятелство, надничайки иззад ъгъла.

 

*** 

 

Кибум преглеждаше отчетите за поръчките за последния месец, веждите му свъсени в концентрация. Единствения шум, който се чуваше в малкия кабинет, бе тихото изпускане на топъл въздух от пуснатия климатик, който общо взето си работеше, когато поискаше. Трябваше да се смени отдавна, но винаги изникваше нещо по - важно и покупката на техниката отпадаше.

Тихо почукване прекъсна мисълта на Кибум и той надигна глава раздразнен, пускайки няколкото листа, който беше повдигнал от папката, да паднат надолу. Беше предупредил изрично Темин да не го прекъсва, освен ако не беше нещо изключително важно.

– Да – каза студено, очите му фиксирани върху вратата, когато там се показа червенокосата глава на секретаря му, който му се усмихна нервно. – Какво има, Темин. Помолих те да не ме безпокоиш, освен ако не е-

– Става въпрос за последната поръчка, сър. Китайците се отказаха.

Кибум изпсува тихо и се изправи от въртящия се стол, грабвайки сакото от него.

– Обади се на Мино и му кажи, че след малко съм при него - нареди той и Темин се поклони, затваряйки вратата внимателно вратата след себе си. Кибум вече усещаше началото на главоболие. Изглади яката на сакото с елегантно дълги пръсти и се обърна към бюрото, отваряйки най - горното чекмедже. Изкара полу - празната кръгла кутийка и завъртя капачката, тръскайки няколко хапчета в шепата си. Без да си прави труда да си напълни вода от машината, той глътна на сухо, дори не правейки физиономия при горчивия вкус.

Беше свикнал.

Взе ключовете за колата си и телефона и напусна офиса, подминавайки малкото бюро на Темин, което беше поставено точно до вратата му.

Продължи напред към стълбището, подминавайки още няколко подобни на това на Темин бюра, които обаче бяха празни, ако не се брояха старите монитори на компютри на тях. Използваха ги само, когато идваха на проверки.

Кибум слезе на един дъх по стъпалата и излезе от задния вход на малката бизнес сграда от която беше наел третия етаж и се насочи към паркинга, в умът му вече изреждайки се всички варианти, защо може да се се отказали клиентите. Бяха заложени твърде много пари, за да остави сделката да му се изплъзне просто ей така. За щастие, знаеше, че Мино има връзки, които щяха да му помогнат, да разбере какво става по - точно.

Тъкмо беше запали моторът на своята малка Тойота Ярис, когато мобилния му телефон, започна да вибрира в джоба на панталона му. Лошо предчувствие стисна гърлото му. Завъртя ключа и изкара джиесемът си, стискайки устни, когато видя името на контакта.

Обаждането беше от училището на Йонгджин.

В каква ли нова каша се беше забъркал сина му този път?

Поемайки си дълбоко въздух, той натисна зеления бутон и притисна дисплея към ухото си.

– Ало?


	2. 02;

– Кибум, не че не се забавлявам на физиономията ти, но какво има? – попита Хичул, опитвайки се да привлече вниманието на сервитьора, за ново питие. – Заради китайците е, нали?

Кибум поклати глава. Мино си беше свършил работата бързо. Оказа се, че китайската фирма е банкрутирала и затова е отказала поръчката. Което, колкото и лошо да говореше за него, до някъде го облекчи. Поне бе сигурен, че някой от конкуренцията не му ги е отмъкнал. Русокосият мъж прокара пръсти през гъстата си коса, цялата умора на тридесет и двете години му години, стоварвайки се отгоре му. Чувстваше се изтощен. Изхабен като пълнителите с мастило с който зареждаха принтера и изхвърляха в кошчето. Това го плашеше.

– Не. За Джин е. В последно време се държи странно – въздъхна дълбоко Кибум, хапейки тревожно долната си устна.

Хичул, който бе един от малцината хора, които имаха привилегията да са виждали ‘Дади’ без хладнокръвната бизнес маска, която обикновено носеше, се намръщи, кръстосвайки крака под масата. Скъпия панталон, който носеше, се впи болезнено в бедрата му, карайки го бързо да се върне в първоначална позиция, която не бе толкова секси, но поне не смачкваше орехчетата му.

– Дефинирай странно – каза той, махайки към празната си чаша, когато младия сервитьор се приближи до масата им, усмихвайки се любезно. Мамка му, имаше хубава усмивка. И на височина беше идеален. Хичул изпърха с мигли. – Още едно от същото, моля.

По лицето на момчето, което едва ли бе на повече от двадесет и нещо, се плъзна лека червенина и Хичул едва задържа триумфалната си усмивка. До края на вечерта щеше да има номера на красивия сервитьор в джоба на сакото си.

–… и дори не реагира както преди когато му се скарам.

Упс. Кибум кога беше почнал да говори?

– Как така не реагира?

– Сякаш не го интересува – в котешките очи на Кибум се прокрадна безсилие. – През последната година отношенията ни сякаш стават все по - зле и по - зле и вече не знам,ь какво да правя с него. Наясно бях, че ще имам проблеми, когато влезе в тинейджърския период и хормоните го ударят, но не предполагах, че собствения ми син ще се превърне в непознат. Поне през седмица ми се обаждат от училището, че се е замесил в бой, а когато го питам какво се е случило, мълчи. Страхувам се, че е тръгнал по - лош път и няма да мога да го спра.

– Вече говориш глупости – възкликна Хичул, малко прекалено силно, от съседната маса, изпращайки им любопитни погледи. – Йонгджин е добро дете и вярвам, че може да различи правилното от грешното. Виж, не искам това, което кажа да прозвучи така, сякаш те хокам, но ти работиш прекалено много. Кога е последния път, когато прекара някоя неделя с него? Само двамата, без никакви ‘офис’ задължения?

Кибум отвори уста и затвори бързо, отговора очевиден.

– Трябва да му покажеш, че отново може да ти има доверие. Че си зад него и може да разчита на теб.

– Кой си ти и какво си направил с най - добрия ми приятел – каза сухо Кибум, не можейки да отрече истината в думите на Хичул. – Благодаря, наистина. Още този уикенд ще последвам съвета ти. Ще кажа на Темин да се обръща към теб, ако има някакви проблеми, става ли?

– Естествено – усмихна се широко Хичул. – Можете да отиде в моята вила. Малко свеж, планински въздух ще ви се отрази добре.

Усмивката на Кибум стана по - широка и малко му олекна.

Щеше да си върне синът.

***

Йонгджин стисна перваза и се надигна, надничайки навън. Училищния двор беше чист, но това не означаваше, че не го причакват някъде. След биенето на последния час, беше седял половин час в тоалетните, надявайки се, че близнаците Шин ще си тръгнат. Изправи се и дръпна униформеното си сако надолу, поемайки си дълбоко въздух. Не можеше да стои вече в училището, а и нямаше търпение да види Джонгхьон. Слезе по стълбите, плъзгайки ръката си перваза, стомахът му свит на възел. Мразеше това чувство. Първия етаж бе пуст, колкото бе и втория на който беше преди малко. Стъпките му ехтяха в празния коридор, звукът самотен и натрапчив. Йонгджин бързо стигна до изхода и бутна вратата, озовавайки се навън. Слънцето лъчи се забиха в бледото му лице и Йонгджин надигна длан, прикривайки очите си. Някакви момичета бяха седнали на каменните вази, в които отдавна не растяха цветя и си говореха разпалено, за голямо негово облекчение, без да му обърнат и грам внимание. Решавайки, че днес може да му се размине, Йонгджин побърза да премине през училищния двор, все пак не спирайки да се оглежда. Беше леко параноично, но няколко синини, които избедняваха по лицето му, бяха доказателство, какво се случваше, когато свалеше гарда си. Скоро се озова на оживената главна улица близо до училището им и там се почувства малко по - спокойно.

В приповдигнато настроение, Йонгджин спря в една пекарна, избирайки два шоколадови мъфена, които прибра предния джоб на раницата си, след кратък размисъл, добави и две малки бутилки минерална вода. Плати на продавачката и излезе от магазина, тананикайки си мелодията на стара песничка, която миналото лято бяха въртели по музикалния канал.

В парка беше пълно с хора, които разхождаха кучетата си и майки с колички, чийто смехове се смесваха в нещо приятно, на което Йонгджин не можеше да даде точно наименование, но която предизвикваше малка, но истинска усмивка, която толкова приличаше на тази на Кибум. Премина моста и продължи напред, защото знаеше, че въпреки че първата им среща беше именно там, Джонгхьон рядко се задържаше под него. Скоро, стигна до по - неизвестната част на парка, където пътеката се стесняваше до два метра, достатъчно, за да може един пешеходец и колоездач да се разминат без проблеми. Тук шумът от хората, бе заменен от птичи песни, които огласяха клоните на дърветата. Йонгджин сви край голямата акация и чешмичката, която бе поставена до нея и нагази в тревата, без да се страхува, че някой ще му се развика.

– Джонг! – извика малко по - навътре, шмугвайки се между два глога, едно тънко, бодливо клонче, закачайки сакото му, но слава Богу, откъсвайки се без да причини, кой знае какви щети. – Джонг, тук ли си?

– Малко по напред! – дойде отговорът на хибрида и Йонгджин вече се ухили. В бързината да се придвижи по - бързо, едва не се спъна в един стърчащ от земята корен от дърво, отдавна пометено от природните стихии или човешка ръка. Момчето му изпрати гаден поглед и продължи напред, малко по - внимателно, забелязвайки Джонгхьон седнал под един дъб, полу - излегнал се, с ръце зад тила. – Здравей!

Джонгхьон извърна глава едва едва и пълните му устни се изпънаха, разкривайки острите кучешки зъби в ленива усмивка.

– Здравей и на теб. Как мина училището?

Същия въпрос, всеки ден му задаваше и Кибум, но за разлика от него, Джонгхьон звучеше така, сякаш наистина се интересуваше, а и не само за оценките, които бяха изписани в бележника му.

– Добре – повдигна рамене Йонгджин и се настани до него, изнизвайки раницата си върху сочно зелената трева. – Имахме изненадващо контролно история и близнаците днес не се занимаваха с мен.

– Не разбирам, защо отказваш да кажеш на баща си. Сигурен съм, че той ще направи нещо – промърмори хибрида му и опашката му се плесна по бедрото му, където бе кацнала една муха. Не носеше обикновеното си яке, но имаше блуза с дълг ръкав, който прикриваше китката му и по скоро това, което нямаше на нея.

– Казах ти, Джонг. Единственото, което ще направи той, е да ми се скара, че не се държа според моралните му правила. Никога не взима моя страна –   
намръщи се Йонгджин и отвори ципа, изкарвайки мъфените. Подаде единия на Джонг, не изпускайки присвиването на очите на хибрида. – Какво?

– Казах ти, че не искам да ми купуваш нищо. Достатъчно способен съм да се оправям сам – Каза Джонгхьон и глас му бе дистанциран, студен дори. Това не се хареса на Йонгджин.

– Да съм казал, че не можеше да се грижиш за себе си? – попита той и отчупи малко парче от сладкиша си, държейки го в хартиената кошничка, за да не падат трохите върху панталона му. Кибум откачаше, когато го видеше да прави така, но тук контролиращият му ‘папа’ го нямаше и Йонгджин можеше да прави каквото си иска. – Не мога да почерпя приятел или какво?

Джонгхьон, който бе седнал по турски, втренчен в мъфена, сякаш му е личен враг, го погледна изненадано. В очите му блесна неверието на човек, който отдавна не е чувал тази дума, заменена от тиха радост. Пухкавата му опашка, започна да се плъзга наляво - надясно върху тревата, върховете на ушите му извити леко настрани. На Йонгджин му се прииска да го погали, но той подтисна това си желание, усещайки как бузите му пламват издайнически. Джонгхьон можеше и да има кучешки опашка и уши, но това не го правеше по - малко човек и освен ако той самия не го искаше, Йонгджин нямаше да се държи с него като с питомен любимец, както виждаше всеки ден по улицата и телевизията да правят други хора.

– Стига да не е всеки ден – промърмори Джонгхьон и на Йонгджин му трябваха няколко секунди, за да осъзнае, че хибрида е засрамен.

– Естествено – кимна колкото се може по - сериозно Йонгджин, колкото се може по - сериозно, отчупвайки си ново парче. Бе стигнал до шоколадовата плънка. Обожаваше шоколад. Особено, когато можеше да го сподели с някой като Джонгхьон. Затвори очи и остави вятърът да погали страните му, чудейки се кога беше последния път, когато се бе чувствал толкова спокоен и на място. Тук, под широката, зелена корона на дъба, Йонгджин почти можеше да повярва, че за него все пак можеше и да се намери място в този голям и понякога плашещо жесток свят.

 

***

Два часа и половина по - късно, Йонгджин с изненада забеляза, колата на Кибум, паркирана пред къщата им. Мозъкът му започна да работи трескаво, но не можа да си спомни, за нещо, заради което можеше да е загазил. В училището нямаше проблеми и стаята му бе чиста, а това бяха обичайните неща, заради които се караха. Стискайки чантата си малко по - силно, Йонгджин най - накрая влезе вътре, казвайки си, че се държи глупаво. Не беше задължително, причината поради която Кибум да си е в къщи по - рано, да е свързано с нещо отрицателно. .

Входната врата беше отключена и Йонгджин събу обувките си, подреждайки ги внимателно до кецовете, които обуваше, когато не отиваше на училището. От кухнята се чуваше нещо, което подозрително приличаше на поп музика и Йонгджин плъзна чантата от рамото си, оставяйки на шкафчето, любопиството му твърде силно, за да се качи горе до стаята си и да я остави там. Премина през всекидневната и през малката трапезария, заставайки на прага на слънчевата, уютна кухня, която толкова рядко използваха. Гледката. която завари там го накара да зяпне с отворена уста.

Какво по дяволите?

Кибум, облечен в старо долнище и тениска, със цветна престилка, завързана на кръста му с панделка, бъркаше нещо с дървена лъжица в огромен, син тиган, клатейки бедрата си под латино - американските ритми на Джей Ло и очевидно дори не беше забелязал, че вече не е сам. Изкусителния аромат на подправки и месо напълни устата на Йонгджин със слюнка.

– Папа? – попита несигурно момчето. – Какво правиш?

Кибум се обърна към синът си и лицето му бе озарено от широка усмивка, която достигна и до очите му.

– Йо! Малко закъсняваш, но и аз още не съм готов. Преоблечи се и слез долу. Дотогава ще съм наредил масата.

– Всичко наред ли е ? – не можа да се стърпи Йонгджин, необичайното поведение на Кибум, глождейки го. – Не е умрял някой, нали?

Очите на Кибум се присвиха леко, заедно с усмивката, която избледня. Всичко стана за секунда, която обаче бе достатъчна на Йонгджин.

– Не, разбира се. От къде ти хрумна подобно нещо? – Кибум се приближи към него и разроши косата му нежно. Жестът беше толкова необичаен, че Йонгджин отстъпи назад, реагирайки инстинктивно. Ръката на Кибум замръзна във въздуха и Йонгджин изпита внезапен порив на вина. Но не се извини. – Хайде, отиди да се преоблечеш.

Йонгджин кимна и се обърна с натежало сърце. Преди да излезе, се извърна, поглеждайки към Кибум, който си стоеше на същото място, зареял празен поглед в пространството. Чувството за вина се усили, но Йонгджин го подтисна.

Нека един път и Кибум да почувства това, което Йонгджин чувстваше всеки ден.

***

– Как така ‘не’ – тросна се Кибум, държейки вилицата и ножа си, подпрял китката на масата си. Беше си обещал, че ще бъде по - приемливо настроен към сина си и през цялата вечеря се държеше мило, не коментирайки ниската оценка по математика, нито забележката, за непредадено навреме домашно. Но този отказ му дойде повече. – Хайде, Йо, спомняш ли си, колко ти хареса там, миналия път? Ще можем да се разходим из гората и да видим резервата за мечки. Дори можем да пояздим, а ако остане време да се качим и до Зеления връх.

Йонгджин мълчеше инатливо, забил очи в чинията си и Кибум напразно се мъчеше да привлече вниманието му.

– Не разбирам за какво си толкова труден – въздъхна Кибум най - накрая. – Искам да поправим отношенията си, но това няма да стане, ако не пречупим тази стена, която си построил между нас.

– А това, което искам аз? То не е ли важно? – попита тихо Йонгджин.

– Какви глупости говориш – повиши глас Кибум, зарязвайки приборите си в чинията, загубил всякакъв апетит. – Защо мислиш, че искам да отидем в планината? За да можем да прекараме малко време заедно. Наясно съм, че-

– Имам планове за неделя – прекъсна го Йонгджин и Кибум остана безмълвен.

– Нарочно ли го правиш? – гласът на Кибум потрепери и той се отпусна в стола си. – Искаш да ми го върнеш, нали? Това е твоя начин да ми отмъстиш.

– Толкова ли е странно, че мога да имаш уговорена среща с приятели? – възкликна Йонгджин и най - накрая надигна очи, които горяха гневни.

– Та ти нямаш приятели – изсумтя Кибум и веднага съжали за думите си, но беше твърде късно. – Нямах предвид т-

– О, не се притеснявай – каза Йонгджин и сърцето на Кибум се сви, защото от тези няколко думи капеше отрова. – Напълно разбрах какво имаш предвид.

– Къде отиваш? – паникьоса се Кибум, когато момчето се изправи от мястото и излезе от кухнята без да се обръща. – Йо! Не се прави, че не ме чуваш!

Успя да го настигне до входната врата и го извъртя към себе си, стискайки го силно за рамото.

– Не си мисли, че ще излезеш от тази къща, момченце – процеди през зъби Кибум, тресейки се целия. Беше решил да опита с добро, но това очевидно не беше правилния начин за момче като Йонгджин. Синът му се опита да се издърпа, но Кибум го стисна още по - силно, игнорирайки тихото ахкане от болка. – А сега ме чуй добре. Петък ще се върнеш от училище и заедно ще отидем в проклетата хижа.

– Пусни ме! – изкрещя Йонгджин и по страните му се търкулнаха едри сълзи. Във внезапен прилив на сила, той успя да избута Кибум от себе си и както си бе с една обута маратонка, избяга навън.

Кибум изпсува и отиде да вземе ключовете за колата си.

***

Хибрида отвори очи, смътно осъзнавайки, че беше сънувал същия кошмар, който го измъчваше от месеци. Нощта бе хладна, но на него не му беше студено, благодарение на вестниците, които бе напъхал между тънкото си яке и тениската, които изолираха топлината. Намести се на другата си страна, пъхайки лявата си ръка под главата и тъкмо затвори клепачи, когато чу стъпките и тежкото дишане, което ги придружаваше.

– Джонг… – прошепна познат глас и той отвори очи, съзирайки силуета, който се очертаваше ясно на фона луната зад него. – Джонг…

Без да се замисля, хибрида се изправи с едно единствено движение и се придвижи близо до Йонгджин, прегръщайки треперещото момче, с тревога, осъзнавайки, че то плаче. Знаеше, че трябва да изчака да се успокои, преди да му зададе каквито и да е било въпроси, затова започна да гали нежно гърба му, чудейки се какво се бе случило, за да го разстрой така. Неговият вид беше създаден, за да помага на хората и съчувствието му бе силно развито. От гърлото му се изтръгна звук подобен на скимтене, а ушите и опашката му клюмнаха, несъзнателно емпатизирайки си с Йонгджин.

Най - накрая, след няколко минути, хлиповете преминаха в подсмърчания и той се отдели от него, дори и в тъмнината ясно, че е смутен от емоционалния си изблик.

– Благодаря – прошепна тинейджъра и Джонгхьон се усмихна топло, махайки с опашка леко. – Сигурно те събудих?

– Не е като да не мога да спя, когато си поискам – махна небрежно с ръка хибрида и побутна нагоре момчето. – Хайде да излезем от тук. Да намерим пейка или нещо.

– Но пазача-

– Го мързи да излиза от павилиона си – засмя се Джонгхьон , случайно поглеждайки надолу. И забеляза, че Йонгджин е полу - бос. Намръщи се. – Къде ти е едната обувка?

Йонгджин също погледна, сякаш едва забелязвайки липсата. Прехапа долната си устна и жълтеникавата светлина, която идваше от лампите, закрепени на моста, изглеждаше още по - млад от годините си.

– Вкъщи?

Бръчката на Джонгхьон стана още по - дълбока, но той не каза нищо. Вместо това мина пред момчето и клекна, предлагайки му гърба си.

– Какво правиш?

– Не е ли очевидно. Няма да ти позволя да вървиш бос.

Йонгджин се засмя.

– Шегуваш се, нали?

Не последва отговор.

– О, не го правиш.

– Можем да стоим така цяла нощ. На мен не ми пречи.

– Добре, добре. Но само защото е тъмно и никой няма да ни види.

Йонгджин се оказа по - тежък от колкото изглеждаше или просто Джонгхьон не беше силен колкото преди. Което и от двете да беше, пътят до най - близката пейка му се стори дълъг. Обърна се назад и остави Йонгджин да се призими върху нея, размърдвайки леко схванатите си рамене.

– Не бе нужно да го правиш – промърмори Йонгджин и най - вероятно в момента говореше мъжката му гордост. Джонгхьон се постара да остане сериозен, въпреки че му се прииска да му ощипе бузите или нещо такова. – Дойдох чак тук така, нямаше да ми стане нищо.

– Да и като стана дума за това, ще ми кажеш ли какво се е случило? – попита Джонгхьон, свличайки се до Йонгджин. Съблече якето си и игнорирайки тремора, който премина през тялото му от студа, го навлече на раменете на приятеля си. – Ето. Не мирише на маргаритки, но е по - добре от нищо.

Йонгджин поклати глава примерено, но ъгълчетото на устните му бе извито леко и придърпа якето си по - плътно към себе си.

– Какъв е този звук? – попита и Джонгхьон прикри срама си със смях. Единия от листовете вестник се беше извил неприятно и му се беше забил в долната част на гърба му и се беше опитал да го оправи тайно, но беше подценил тишината, която цареше през нощта в парка.

– Вестници. Задържат топлината – добави преди Йонгджин да може да попита.

В очите на младото момче се появи съжаление и Джонгхьон се намръщи, защото мразеше да го съжаляват.

– Е, говори.

– Трябва ли наистина?

– Не мога да те задължа – повдигна рамене Джонгхьон.

Йонгджин замълча и се загледа в точката, точно пред краката си, премисляйки.

– Отново се скарахме.

Джонгхьон не попита с кой. Беше ясно.

– И този път мисля, че е сериозно.

– Избягал си от вкъщи, нали? – попита хибрида, въпреки че знаеше отговора.

Йонгджин кимна.

– Знаеш, че повечето тийнеджъри, които правят това си вземат повече багаж или поне две обувки – отбеляза Джонгхьон и Йонгджин се засмя леко. – Бащата сигурно в момента откача от притеснение.

– Едва ли – изсумтяване.

Джонгхьон се отказа да да настоява, защото знаеше, че така Йонгджин само ще се затвори в себе си още повече и нямаше да постигне нещо. Трябваше да намери начин да го върне у дома по собствена воля.

– За какво се скарахте този път?

– Защото иска да отидем в хижата на Хичул, а аз отказах – намръщи се Йонгджин. – Сякаш нямам право на собствено мнение. Изсмя ми се в очите, когато му казах, че имам уговорена среща. Та аз съм нямал приятели.

Джонгхьон направи физиономия. Не познаваше този мъж лично, но ако го срещнеше и не беше, ами хибрид, определено щеше да му каже едно, две неща за децата.

– Знаех че е намислил нещо, още когато го заварих да готви – продължи Йонгджин, не забелязвайки вариациите от емоции, които преминаваха през лицето на Джонгхьон. – И че това мило държание няма да продължи дълго. Винаги става така, когато не стане на неговото.

– Знаеш, че ако не се прибереш вкъщи, може да се обади на полицията и нещата да станат още по - зле, нали?

Това беше нисък удар, но нямаше друг избор.

Йонгджин замръзна на мястото си.

– Не би го направил – каза най - накрая, но и сам не изглеждаше много убеден в думите си.

– Мисля, че ще го направи – възрази Джонгхьон. – И тогава ще потънеш още по - дълбоко.

– Не искам да се връщам там. Не мога ли да остана при теб? – попита умолително Йонгджин, обръщайки се към него и чакай малко, Джонгхьон се предполагаше, че трябва да е майсторът на кучешкия поглед, не той.

– И какво? Ще ходиш на училище и после ще идваш при мен под моста? – каза сухо Джонгхьон, самата идея абсурдна.

– Ще спра училището и ще си намеря работа – възкликна ентусиазирано Йонгджин и Джонгхьон избухна в смях.

– Някой като теб, няма място при някой като мен – каза той, когато се успокои достатъчно.

Йонгджин скочи от пейката, стъпвайки на земята с босия си крак.

– И ти си същия като него – процеди през зъби той и се обърна, не бягайки, но и не вървейки бавно.

– Хей, приятел, чакай малко – възкликна Джонгхьон, тръгвайки след него. – Знаеш, че нямах това предвид, нали?

– Защо не ме просветиш какво имаш предвид тогава, защото днес явно днеск постоянно ми се изплъзва точно това – процеди през зъби Йонгджин. Въпреки гнева си, якето на Джонгхьон все още беше около раменете му. – Или вече съм прекалено глупав, за да разбера дори и това.

– Йонгджин спри. Бос си – Джонгхьон го изпревари и застана на пътя ми, разпервайки ръце. – Нито крачка повече.

– Сериозно? На колко си? На четири? – изсумтя Йонгджин, но така или иначе се спря, кръстосвайки ръце пред гърдите си. На идване, адреналинът го беше държал и почти не усещаше, че бяга без една обувка, но този адреналин вече се бе изчерпал и имаше лошото предчувствие, че е настъпил нещо остро, ако тъпата болка в стъпалото му беше някакъв индикатор. Беше уморен и му се спеше и наистина му се искаше животът да не е толкова сложен.

– Четири е доста хубава възраст – намигна му Джонгхьон и посега да разроши косата му.

Само че преди да го направи се случиха двете неща.

Едното бе, че някой извика името на Йонгджин с такава паника, сякаш го одираха жив.

И второто, поредното доказателство за това как хората, взимат ужасни решения, бе че Джонгхьон получи куршум в рамото. И дори не беше халогенен. Хибрида издаде нечовешки писък и се свлече назад, ужасен от звука на пистолета и от наситения червен цвят, който беше обагрила ръката му, когато докосна тупкащото, парещо място и после вдигна дланта към светлината си.

– Джонг! – съвзе се най - накрая от встъплението си Йонгджин и коленичи до него. Изглеждаше така, сякаш е на път отново да се разплаче и въпреки болката в рамото си, сърцето на Джонгхьон се сви. Момчето гледаше към кръвта, която бликаше от малката дупка направена от куршума и очевидно не знаеше какво да направи.

– Йонгджин, махни се от него веднага!

Джонгхьон, който се тресеше от шок и ужас, обърна глава към новодошлия, кафявите му черни очи, спирайки се върху пребледняло, сякаш изваяно от мрамор лице на най - привлекателния мъж, който бе виждал някога.

 

***

Кибум стреля инстинктивно. Беше видял този мъж – какво по дяволите носеше на главата си?! – и как препречва пътя на Йонгджин и ръката му сама намери пътя към ръчната чанта, която носеше, изкарвайки от там малкия пистолет, който винаги носеше в себе си. Нямаше най - точния мерник, но реши, че може поне да го използва, за да уплаши насилника. Но както става в напрегнати ситуации, дори не усети, че предпазителя е дръпнат, без да иска натисна спусъка и сам подскочи, когато куршума се изстреля напред с гръм. Чу се почти животински писък на болка и Кибум замръзна, защото Йонгджин беше там и ако беше уцелил него никога нямаше да си го прости и това не беше честно Господи и-

Само че не беше Йонгджин. А непознатия, който направи крачка назад и залитна, държейки се за рамото. Вълна от облекчение заля Кибум и той хукна към двамата, решавайки да измъкне детето си, след което да се обади на полицията. Не, не полицията. Щеше да се обади на Мино. Той щеше да оправи нещата. Това, което не беше очаквал обаче, бе Йонгджин да клекне до ранения мъж, плачейки и шептейки това, което най - вероятно беше името му.

Какво, мътните го взели, ставаше тук.

– Йонгджин, махни се от него веднага! – кресна Кибум объркан и уплашен.

Синът му нереагира и Кибум осъзна, че той няма да се отдръпне по свое желание. Премина последните няколко стъпки и най - накрая разбра, че това, което беше взел за шапка, всъщност бях чифт кучешки уши, видя и опашката, чийто връх, поради някаква причина, започна да се тупа в земята. Погледа му се върна върху лицето на хибрида и дъха му секна, когато срещна добродушните, тъмни очи, в който блестеше болката и който го гледаха толкова открито.

Беше прострелял хибрид.

– Мразя те – чу се тих шепот и на Кибум му трябваха няколко дълги мига, за да откъсне очите си от тези на хибрида и да се обърна към сина си, който още не беше надигнал глава, стиснал здравата ръка на ранения. – Ти си чудовище.

Гърлото на Кибум се сви конвулсивно и той си пое рязко въздух. Йонгджин изви лицето си към него, очите му, горейки от омраза. Кибум направи крачка назад, пистолета, който все още стискаше, изплъзвайки се от пръстите му и падна на земята с глухо тупване. 

– Йонгджин…

Двамата човеци се обърнаха към хибрида, чието треперене се беше усилило.

– Всичко е наред – очевидно бе, че говоренето бе усилие. – Станало е объркване. Всичко е наред.

Но не беше. Нищо не беше наред.


	3. Chapter 3

Кибум пиеше кафето си, облегнал се на перваза на прозореца и гледайки към спящия хибрид. Навън вече бе започнало да се съмва и той с облекчение посрещна новия ден. Предишната нощ беше ужасна. Нещо повече от ужасна. И крайния резултат бе, че в домът му спеше нерегистриран хибрид.

 

Очевидно не беше голям любимец на съдбата.

 

И също така очевидно, нямаше си на идея какво да прави от тук нататък.

 

Остави чашата синята чаша на перваза – беше оцветена от четири годишния Йонгджин и въпреки че сърцето на нея по - скоро приличаше на бъбрек, Кибум не можеше да пие с друга – и се приближи до леглото, сядайки внимателно на края му. Внимателно постави ръката си на челото на заспалия, проверявайки за температура. Беше леко потно, но вероятно беше нормално, след като го беше завил с по - дебели завивки.

 

С затворени клепачи и полу - разтворени, плътни устни, хибрида изглеждаше много по - млад от колкото вероятно бе и въпреки че го знаеше, Кибум не можеше да потисне чувството за вина, което драскаше по гърдите му. В ученическите си години, беше част от доброволческа организация, която се бореше за правата на хибридите и се състоеше предимно от хора около и под двадесет години. Не веднъж бе ходил по митинги и бе събирал подписки и от мисълта, че сам бе прострелял един му се гадеше, въпреки че не беше нарочно.

 

Изскърцването на пантите на вратата го сепна и Кибум се изправи виновно от леглото, чувствайки се като дете, което са го хванали с ръка навряна в буркана с бисквитките.

 

Лей, който се бе върнал с малка, хартиена торбичка с логото на близката двадесет и четири часова аптека, го погледна странно, но тактично не коментира.

 

– Купи ли ги? –попита Кибум тихо, отивайки да вземе чашата си с кафе. В системата му имаше прекалено много кофеин, но в пет сутринта, силите му бяха на изчерпване и се съмняваше, че без горчивата напитка, щеше да успее да се задържи на крака. – Не се усъмниха, нали?

 

– Фармацевтиката ми е позната – повдигна рамене Лей. – Няма да каже нищо на никой.

 

– Задължен съм ти – усмихна му се уморено Кибум. – Отново ми помагаш. Не знам как ще ти се отплатя.

 

– Просто се пази, това ще ми е достатъчно – промърмори Лей, който бе стар приятел и единствения човек от миналото на Кибум, който се бе задържал и в настоящето. Беше учил няколко години медицина и въпреки че не бе взел диплома, той практикуваше професията си нелегално, помагайки там, където официалните власти не можеха да бъдат замесени поради една ли друга причина.

 

Кибум имаше номера му на бързо избиране в телефона си.

 

– Някакви специални инструкции? – попита той, наблюдавайки как Лей оставя торбичката на нощното шкафче и се навежда над пациента си, правейки същото, което той самия беше направил преди малко.

 

– Антибиотика се приема сутрин и вечер, а хапчетата веднъж на двадесет и четири часа – обърна се към него Лей. И той имаше торбички под очите. – Ще дойда след два дни, за да сменя превръзката му. Щеше да е много по - сложно, ако куршума беше останал вътре.

 

– Слава Богу, че не е – въздъхна Кибум. – Прибирай се. И ти не спа цяла вечер.

 

– Не се притеснявай за мен – усмихна се Лей и трапчинките на бузите му се появиха, придавайки му младежки вид. – Не е нещо с което не съм свикнал.

 

Кибум го изпрати до входната врата, обещавайки отново, че ще му се обади, ако има някакъв проблем. Изчака го да се качи в колата си – стар пикап, който издиша цял облак черен дим, когато двигателя оживя – и хвърли поглед към дворовете на съседите си, чувствайки се леко параноично. Чувство, с което бе добре запознат.

 

Но с неидентифициран, прострелян хибрид, който спеше на горния етаж на къщата му, няма някой можеше да го вини?

 

Затвори вратата, не забравяйки да завърти ключа и отиде да измие чашата, която все още държеше в ръката си. Мисълта за спалнята му, беше много привлекателна, но Кибум нямаше да може скоро да си позволи лукса да заспи. Трябваше да изпрати Йонгджин на училище и после да наглежда хибрида. Което означаваше, че днес няма да може да отиде на работа. По - късно, трябваше да се обади на Хичул. Макар че можеше да работи от вкъщи – беше платил цяла камара пари на един хакер, за да прикрие IP адреса му – и в офиса, който не бе нищо повече от прикритие, трябваше да има хора.

 

Погледна към часовника на китка си. Шест без десет. Реши да направи закуска и едва тогава да събуди Йонгджин.

 

Бъркаше яйцата машинално, умът му постоянно, връщайки се към това, което се бе случило вчера. Думата 'мразя' постоянно изникваше най - отпред в съзнанието му и Кибум се съмняваше, че скоро ще може да се отърси от нея. Вярно, беше направил грешка, но нима наистина заслужаваше да чуе това от собствения си син? Момчето се успокои едва когато му обеща, че ще приберат хибрида у тях и ще се погрижат за него. И при все това, онзи ужасен поглед не изчезна. Поглед, който говореше презирам те и го разтърсваше по един ужасен начин до основи.

 

Кибум се обади на Мино и той дойде за броени минути, помагайки да пренесат хибрида – който май се казваше Джонг или нещо подобно – и слава Богу, че парка беше толкова пуст през нощта. Кибум и Йонгджин седнаха на задната седалка, Кибум притискайки парче плат от собствената си тениска към раната. По някое време хибрида бе изпаднал в безсъзнание. Мино паркира Аудито си в гаража, не рискувайки със съседите и с малко повече усилия, най - накрая го поставиха в леглото в гостната стая. Кибум се обади на Лей, а Мино отиде да изчисти мястото, където беше станал инцидента, обещавайки, че ще дойде утре. Докато с Лей го събличаха от кървавата дреха, бяха забелязали липсата на идентификационен номер, споделяйки еднакви, шокирани погледи. Останалото беше история.

 

Унесен в мисли, Кибум усети, че е изгорил леко омлета, едва когато острата миризмата достигна до ноздрите му.

 

– Мамка му – изсъска той, дръпвайки тигана от котлона, но твърде късно. Примерен, той отвори едно чекмеджетата и измъкна дървена лъжица с която изтърка яйцата от предполагаемата не залепяща повърхност. Започна отначало.

 

***

 

Джонгхьон се събуди с ужасно главоболие и усещането, че е над земята и всеки миг ще пропадне. Усещането, колкото и откачено да бе, не бе нещо ново и в първия миг, хибридът реши, че отново е настинал, нещо, което се случваше често, като се имаше предвид, че на практика живееше навън. Но когато отвори очи, вместо сивия таван на моста, Джонгхьон беше посрещнат от белите, равни линии на добре измазани стени.

 

Джонгхьон премигна.

 

Какво по дяволите ставаше тук?

 

Вратата се отвори и хибрида се обърна в леглото – кога бе последния път когато бе спал в такова? Беше забравил, колко е меко – срещайки две тъмни очи, които го гледаха със странна смесица от тревога и облекчение.

 

– Най – накрая се събуди – каза красивият мъж и Джонгхьон можеше само да го зяпне, ръцете му чинно прилепнали от двете страни на тялото му. Опашката му се бе сгънала неудобно точно под дупето, но не ме помръдна. – Вече се опасявах, че ще се наложи да повикам пак Лей.

 

– Къде съм? – изграчи Джонгхьон, гласът му още натежал и дебел от сън. Направи движение да отметне завивка от тялото си и ахна, когато в рамото го прониза болка. Извъртя главата си и първото, което забеляза е крайчеца на бялата марля от която стърчаха няколко кончета. – Какво ми се е случило?

 

– Не помниш ли?

Джонгхьон поклати глава, извил врата си почти болезнено, за да гледа рамото си.

 

– Йонджун дойде – каза той бавно, опитвайки се да свърже парчетата от пъзела в главата си, това коствайки му много усилия. – И после... после...

 

– После дойдох аз.

 

Джонгхьон се обърна към непознатия, спомняйки си. Ами да! Бащата на Йонгджин! Как можеше да забрави?! Той бе стрелял по него...

 

– Ти ме простреля.

 

– Знам, че това не ме оправдава, но не беше нарочно.

 

Не беше очаквал точно такъв отговор.

 

– А сега какво?

 

Мъчителна тишина.

 

– С Йонгджин сте приятели, нали?

 

И отново, тези въпроси го хваща неподготвен.

 

– Така мисля – каза колебливо Джонгхьон, хвърляйки плах поглед към мъжа, не успявайки да прочете нищо на лицето му.

 

– И никога не би му причинил нещо лошо?

 

– Не! – възмути се Джонгхьон от дъното на душата си.

 

– Тогава отговорът на предишния ти въпрос е много лесен – усмихна се неочаквано бащата на Йонгджин и Джонгхьон забрави как диша. – Ще останеш тук докато не се оправиш. Мисля, че поне това ти дължа. И между другото, казвам се Кибум. 

 

Минаха няколко мига преди Джонгхьон да се усети, че се предполага, че и той трябва да каже името си.

 

– Джонгхьон – представи се той.

 

***

 

Кибум трудно си признаваше такива неща, но в този хибрид наистина имаше нещо различно. Нещо, което те караше от пръв поглед да разбереш, че пред теб стои създание, което не знае значението на думи като жестокост. Именно това му помогна да вземе решение, за което една малка част от мозъка му крещеше, че е пълна лудост.

 

– Ти не си регистриран, нали? – попита и за негова изненада хибрида кимна, дори и след малко колебание. – От колко време си така?

 

Джонгхьон бе забил погледа си в скута си, ръцете му стиснати в юмруци. Ушите му бяха схлупени надолу и Кибум трябваше да се бори със себе си, за да не протегне и да го погали

 

– Месеци.

 

Месеци. Как бе успял да оцелее толкова дълго на свобода без властите да го хванат си бе истинска мистерия за Кибум.

 

– Ще отида да ти направя нещо за закуска – съобщи той на кучешкия хибрид. – Ако искаш можеш да подремнеш още малко или да отидеш до банята – Кибум махна с ръка към вратата вляво. – Там ще намериш всичко необходимо. Подготвил съм ти дрехи, които да облечеш.

 

Джонгхьон го гледаше с доза неверие и боязън и сърцето на Кибум се сви отново.

 

Щеше да промени това.

 

Но първо щеше да го накара да мине през банята.

 

***

 

Йонгджин не можеше да спре да гледа към часовника закачен точно над дъската, пропускайки половината от думите на младата учителка. Но все тая. Така или иначе, не си падаше много по историята. Щеше да навакса през уикенда.

 

А сега, единственото, което искаше бе да се прибере вкъщи. Но проклетият часовник, сякаш бе забил на едно място и не помръдваше от него.

 

Най – накрая, след пет изключително дълги и мъчителни минути, звънеца огласи коридорите и Йонгджин се изправи с готовност от мястото си, натиквайки учебниците си раницата си. Разстоянието до дома му не беше толкова много и обикновено се прибираше пеша, но днес щеше да хване автобуса. Джонгхьон сигурно вече се бе събудил и Йонгджин нямаше търпение да разбере дали е добре. Не че не вярваше в способностите на Лей, но му се искаше да можеха да го заведат на истински лекар. Гнева му към баща му не беше преминал и всеки път, когато си спомнеше, защо Джонгхьон лежеше сега в малката им гостна стая, той припламваше наново.

 

Изниза се пръв от стаята, дори не забелязвайки любопитния поглед, който учителката му прати и хукна по все още не много препълнения коридор, усещайки как раницата му се мята среща гърба му. Премина през стъпалата към първия етаж на един дъх и беше истинско чудо, че не си разби носът някъде. В подножието им се спря за малко, колкото да си поеме дъх и отново тръгна, малко по – бавно от преди. Дори не забеляза двете момчета, които тръгнаха след него


End file.
